Angel:  Cordelia's Corporal Comeuppance
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Warning  This should be read by adults only, eighteen years of age or older  All characters are over 18 years of age and this is a hard spanking with humiliation and sexual overtones.   FF/F   Do not read this story if these type of stories offend you.


Cordelia's Corporal Comeuppance.

This is a parody I do not own any of the characters or Angel the TV Series.

They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Warner Brothers Studio.

Warning: This should be read by adults only, eighteen years of age or older All characters are over 18 years of age and this is a hard spanking with humiliation and sexual overtones. (FF/F)

Bodily noises just happen sometimes in your life at the most inappropriate times. I remember such an incident when the unthinkable happed to a girl I know. She was doing crunches in the HS Gym and she accidently farted while she was exercising.

While 99% of the students acted with the class expected of high school seniors, kids can be cruel. The prettiest and most popular cheerleader yelled that a girl and she actually named her …. had farted.

Gaseous noises may be humiliating for the spankee, but in this circumstance unladylike noises add an extra comeuppance for a stuck up, self absorbed former cheerleader budding starlet like Cordelia.

Thanksgiving is known as a day where people tend to eat to a stuffed feeling and it is in that vein I plan to relate the role a full stomach bouncing over a knee being spanked can cause some humiliating sounds from the bottom being spanked.

Mrs. Burkle, Fred's mom had cooked a feast for Thanksgiving. Invited guest in attendance included Giles, Angel, Cordelia, along with Fred and her father.

Candles lit the long table and Giles was just starting to carve the turkey.

Mrs. Burkles stomach grumbled as they all sat around the table. She was turning red faced as her tummy refused to settle down, cramping and loud rumbling was heard around the festive table.

"Excuse me, I will be right back"

Mrs. Burkle jumps up and hurries out of the dining room visibly clenching her bottom with her butt muscles, which is noticed through her tight tan skirt.

"Mom, are you all right?" Fred calls out.

Her mom's stomach grumbles and she passes gas "f-fart"

Someone is giggling behind her at the table and it is an alto female voice.

She recognizes it as Fred's on again off again insensitive friend Cordelia giggling and adding to her mom's red faced humiliation.

Cordelia piped up without thinking.

"Woo that Was a Real Stinky fart you let go Mrs. Burkle." "Ha Ha Ha"

Mrs. Burkle continues toward the bathroom, her need quite urgent.

She was mortified and her crying could be heard in the dining room.

The reaction to the insensitivity on Cordelia's remarks and laughter was immediate.

Fred spoke first and it was apparent she was trying to keep from boiling over.

"Angel would you please take Giles and my father down to the office lobby."

Fred's father livid with red faced anger. "I tell you missy if you were my daughter, I'd put you over my knee and bust your bottom good!"

Cordelia in a snarky bratty voice. "Oh but your not, Farmer in the Dell, so get over it!"

Angel corrals Fred's father and a fuming Giles who can not believe the insensitivity of their resident brat.

Cordelia pipes in clueless,

"Hey what about me?"

Giles looks at Cordelia,

"Cordelia I feel like putting you over my lap for a spanking as well only your panties would be pulled down first!"

"That is what I would do to you for the way you humiliated our hostess."

Shaking his head in disgust Angel adds, their disapproving glares aimed at Cordelia as they leave the dining room.

Fred and Cordelia glare at each other over the dining room table.

Cordelia gets up to leave.

Fred gets up and forearms Cordelia back into her chair and tells her.

"I don't think so missy your mouth has written a check it can't cash."

"Cordelia, you are not going to leave until you apologize to my mom for your inconsiderate comment."

Cordelia nods and starts the wheels turning on how to repair her relationship with one of the key members of the agency that she works for in Los Angeles.

Actually she was beginning to feel bad, just a little bad and she rationalized her behavior away.

Mrs. Burkle told the stunned former cheerleader and want a- be starlet she was going to spank her right here.

Cordelia stuttered, complaining to Fred.

"Fred tell your mom I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ooo-Woo, I ate too much Thanksgiving Dinner",

Cordelia exclaimed as her stomach cramped.

Fred's mom and her daughter saw right through this ploy.

Cordelia wanted to go to the bathroom to avoid her promised spanking.

Fred's Mom to Cordelia. "No Young Lady", "Now that is just us girls here missy."

"The only way you will be sitting on toilet is with a glowing red-blistered bottom!

"Make that a bare bottom spanking you have earned with your rude treatment of me." "That is what is called for and I am going to give it to you good missy!"

Cordelia did not want a spanking, especially one on her bare bottom. The nineteen year old made a lunge for the door, but the mother was much faster than she was.

Fred' mom filled with agility developed catching loose chickens, overpowered the bratty brown haired teen, which surprised the in shape pert bottomed Cordelia.

Chores and farm work left Fred's mom muscular and able to leverage forcing Cordelia to bend over her lap as she sat in a straight back wooden chair with no arms, ideal for a serious over the knee spanking.

Fred's mom forced her tight black dress seat up in the air ready for a sound spanking.

What Cordelia did not know was Fred had found a wooden pizza paddle in the back of a dusty bin in the kitchen.

Cordelia's eyes went wide with fright when she saw the wide shovel wooden pizza paddle in Winfred's hand and Fred's smile that showed her glee Cordelia was about to be spanked with a wooden paddle, although it be a pizza shovel paddle.

The frightened 19 year old teenage girl made a lunge to get off her lap. I pulled her squirming body further across my lap and held her in place with my right arm.

Fred gave her mother the wooden pizza paddle.

Fred's mom started giving her a light spanking with the thin paddle concentrating on her lovely pert up-tilted butt cheeks.

However, every third spank of the improvised wooden paddle popped against Cordelia's butt with all the strength she could muster. The blemished fart smelly panties she had just forced into the nineteen year olds mouth mostly muffled Cordelia's cries and yelps.

What justice it was to stuff the recently farted in stinky panties recently taken off her motherly bottom as Cordelia Chase yelled in her spanking anguish, when they were placed in her protesting open mouth.

Cordelia's cries for mercy when unheeded as Fred's mom continued to mete out the kind of justice this little missy so sorely needed! Motherly needed discipline administered to a pretty smart-ass rude teen vixen, which she would remember every time she sat down for the next week.

After five minutes of paddling between the seams of her visible panty lined dress,

and listening to her shouts of, "Bitch, "Mmmff" and "Shit"

Fred's Mom tells Cordelia how this going to be.

"Spouting such unladylike language my naughty missy, it's time to step up the ante and get serious with these proceedings."

She pulled up the back of Cordelia's tight black dress onto her back revealing her bright red butt cheeks glowing from under her skin tight white with brown print

bikini panty-clad ass. Next to Cordelia's utter shock as a mother would do, she yanked down the nineteen year old teenager's bikini panties of her bright red ass.

Cordelia sobbed feeling sorry for herself and wiggled like a fish on a hook.

Fred's mom pulled the bikini panties all the way down her shapely legs to her ankles and off her kicking feet, just like she done with Fred in her teen years at home.

Seconds later, Fred's humiliated mom really got down to business. She lightly ran the tips of my fingers over her quivering red swollen bottom flesh, enjoying the way it rippled as Cordelia cooed at the unexpected kind touch.

Cordelia begged for the spanking not to continue, believing Fred's mom's anger was stilling.

"My bad, My Bad I am sorry, just stop spanking my ass with that wicked paddle I am burning up".

The moody teen Cordelia begged secured over Mrs. Burkle's lap, her nineteen year old pretty round pert butt bucked like an untamed horse, her shiny brown long hair whipping in the air as the paddling overcame her snarky attitude.

CRACK! CRACK! SPLATT! SPLATT! WHACK!

Suddenly without warning, she landed two swift sharp paddle swats and a new even brighter red splotch sprang up on each of her butt cheeks.

Cordelia threw her long brown haired head back and howled in new pain.

"YEOW! OH NO MAM! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

Fred quipped back, "You should know better than to be so rude to my mom."

Spank Spank Crack Whack Swapp Splatt Splatt

Fred's Mom discusses Cordelia's Demon-Like Behavior.

"You would not be in your present situation getting spanked with a paddle if you had just been polite and decent to me when I…" Fred's mom could not bear to say that she had farted, even pooted it was very unladylike.

Fred's Mom began to lecture the now tearful late teenage girl as her wooden paddle delivered a steady rain of blows on Cordelia's upturned burning red bottom. Each spank drove Cordelia's vagina down onto her lap.

WHACK! WHACK! SMACK!

Cordelia's butt cheeks continued to get redder and redder under her motherly discipline bottom jarring paddle swats.

Here and there light purple bruises began to appear on her tender late teen still baby-fat bottom flesh.

Crack Crack Whack Splat!

"You should make sure you greet all our guest with a smile and treat them in a courteous way"

Spank! Crack! Splack! Spank! Splat! Splat!

Spank! Crack! Splack! Spank! Splat! Splat!

She continued her lecture with brisk spanks of the paddle punctuating each word with a loud smack to drive her point home.

Spank! Crack! Splack! Spank! Splat! Splat!

Spank! Crack! Splack! Spank! Splat! Splat!

Fred's Mom to a teary eyed Cordelia

"And I plan young lady to make you cry like a very sorry little girl before I am through and keep the fires burning in your insensitive heinie well into the mourning missy."

CRACK! SMACK! WHACK! SPANK!

Stinging lectures came with Mrs. Burkles hard paddle swats.

The former cheerleader budding actress was really feeling her blistering spanking.

Fred' Mom slowed down the cadence of paddle spanks, though they were each considerably harder!

The mother dealt with a sobbing Cordelia like she was her own daughter.

Cordelia's now pert taut bottom rapidly swelling blotchy red with purple bruises and blister dotted with a growing number of white blisters adorning the fleshy centers of each well punished bottom cheek.

**Spank! Crack! Splack! Spank! Splat! Splat!**

**Spank! Crack! Splack! Spank! Splat! Splat!**

Cordelia writhed in pain on my lap; a series of small farts escaped her spasm ridden bottom hole as the stinging paddle spanks continued to land. "F-fart" "Freep-Frapp-Fart"

Cordelia bucked her over full stomach against my lap. The spanking continued without mercy on her now angry bright red-blistered bare pert butt.

Cordelia was sobbing hysterically as I let her up off my lap and demanded she turn her punished bottom towards me and curtsy as a sign of respect for me. A full minute had passed before Cordelia realized that her spanking with the wooden paddled had stopped.

She brushed her shiny long brown hair out of her tear stained face as she got up off my lap and looked back over her shoulder at her red and purple throbbing bottom.

She spit out the fart smelling panties and shook her long brown mane of hair in a secret act of defiance as she realized her corporal punishment had ceased.

Fred's mom left a sobbing very sorry well paddled bottom young lady to join her husband and Fred's friends in the lobby office of the hotel.

However, unknown to Cordelia, Fred had plans to avenge her mother's humiliation too!

Until she was ordered by Fred to bend over the dining table and hold on to the far edge.

"Curtsey Cordelia, keeps your bitchy smelly ass facing me."

The fiery red head spun a long sorority paddle in her hand and brought the wooden paddle down hard across both butt cheeks of Cordelia's Ass.

**Craacckk!**

The sharp paddle swat sounded like a rifle being fired in the confines of the living room. Cordelia live with new pain opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

Immediately after the paddle swat I saw her legs visibly trembling as she placed one foot in front of the other and bent deeply into a squatting wide legged curtsey and she flashed me her puckered pink butt hole.

SPANK!

Fred orders Cordelia, "Cordelia curtsey you bitch, deeper I want to see that ass push out."

The paddled swatted her tortured butt cheeks again while she performing the deepest squatting position of her curtsey.

"Cordelia lost control of her turkey and pumpkin pie stuffed stomach and with a loud "FART "FRAAAPPP", sounding

Another fart had escaped her little brown pouting button.

Her face turned as red with humiliation as her paddle spanked bottom.

Cordelia kicks widening her legs giving me a view of her ass crack, her brown wreathed pink vagina and her cute private pucker hole winking above to the beat of the swats.

This was the only kind of discipline snooty, mean stuck up former cheerleader starlets understood.

The severest of the over the knee spankings her mother, followed by

Fred's sorority wooden paddle serving as an exclamation point.

Soon, the smell of her farts hung heavy in the air of the dining room.

Fire engulfed her bottom cheeks and sparks of pain exploded inside her brain.

The fiery shoulder length haired red head put the paddle down and ordered Cordelia to bend over the dining room table and spread her legs wide.

The air filled with the sickly sweet smell from her last fart, Fred vindictively reached over and grabbed a thick sausage of a platter on the table and pushed a thick sausage up her protesting tight butt hole in an attempt to clear the stinky air out of the room.

Given permission a contrite young lady was allowed to go to the bathroom and fart out the thick sausage. Cordelia with her fried red bottom and humiliated red face did not bother to tell anyone of her spanking and butt plugging.

How could she explain the large sausage was put in her butt, because she kept farting during her spanking with a wooden paddle by a girl her same age?

A certain vampire has had it with Cordelia's self absorbed and thoughtless antics.

Angel plans to punish Cordelia and her ass in ways the brat has never even imagined, which will humble her and still her fiery personality.

End of Part One:

Comments suggestions for Angel's punishment of Cordelia as well as your thoughts are always appreciated.


End file.
